Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais
by Iris Black'mor
Summary: Certaines blessures mettent du temps à guérir.D'autres ne guérissent jamais.Même alors que l'on pense qu'elles le sont,il y a toujours quelques choses pour nous les rappeler, pour raviver la cicatrice.Après tout ,on n'oublie jamais quelqu'un d'important. On s'habitue seulement à son absence. Juste une petit interaction entre Kain Fuery et Roy.


 _Attention risque de spoile de Fma et Fmab : Il faut avoir vue l'épisode 10 de Fma et l'épisode 5 de Fmab. Si vous pleurez Hughes c'est que vous avez probablement passé ce passage et donc vous pouvez lire~_

-

Le plus jeune subordonné du colonel Mustang - après le Fullmetal- se dirigeait vers le bureau de ce dernier afin d'obtenir certaines signatures nécessaires à la validation des ces dossiers. Fuery frappa doucement à la porte en bois qui séparait leur bureaux -qu'il partageait avec ces collègues Breda , Falman, Havoc et Hawkeye- de celui de Mustang.  
Après quelques instants , une voix monotone et distante lui répondit:

-Entrer.

Fuery haussa les sourcils , un peu surpris par le ton inhabituelle de son supérieur. Néanmoins , il se ressaisit bien vite et entra dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui. Derrière son bureau, le corps bien droit, le colonel regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour reconnaitre la présence de son subordonné alors que celui-ci s'avançait dans la salle. Cela déconcerta Kain : Après tout, Mustang était rarement aussi indifférent à son environnement et surtout vis-à-vis de ces subordonnés...

Mal à l'aise, le Sergent-chef s'arrêta devant le bureau de son supérieur. Il scruta Mustang dans l'espoir d'une réaction mais ce dernier resta immobile. L'atmosphère de la salle lui sembla d'un coup assez lourd.  
En perte de se qu'il devrait faire ou dire pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur sans paraître intrusif, Fuery gigota inconfortablement sur ces pieds. Ces yeux finirent par errer distraitement sur le bureau de Mustang où de nombreuses piles de papiers en recouvraient la totalité - à l'exception d'un espace ,en face du fauteuil de Mustang. En cette place trônait un petit agenda ouvert dont les bordures noires de la couverture lui semblaient familières. À ces côtés, un verre contenant un fond de liquide brun/doré reposait. La bouteille,qui aurait pue donner une indication sur l'identité du liquide, n'était nulle part en vue. Bien que Kain avait sa petit idée là-dessus...

Néanmoins cela perturba tout de même Fuery. Il savait que Roy buvait de temps en temps , comme la plupart d'entre eux, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais le faire au travail, en privilégiant le café pour rester actif. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoqué ce besoin soudain? 

-Eh bien?

La voix de Mustang le fit sursauter. Il cessa aussitôt son inspection du bureau et releva les yeux vers son supérieur. Son regard croisa celui onyx de Mustang qui avait tourner la tête vers lui, de façon à le voir sans pour autant avoir à se déplacer.  
Dans un geste inconscient de nervosité , Fuery porta sa main à ces lunettes. Si Mustang le remarqua il n'en montra rien.

-Euh...J'ai des papiers qui nécessitent votre signature , monsieur, déclara Kain encore un peu gêné d'avoir été pris à regarder sur le bureau.

Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose secret dessus...N'est-ce pas?

Mustang retourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Fuery se demanda silencieusement s'il allait sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le mutisme mais Roy poussa un petit soupir avant de se détourner de la fenêtre. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et tendit la main. Aussitôt , Fuery lui remit ses papiers.

Pendant que le colonel les remplissait, poussé par la curiosité , le lieutenant Major continua d'inspecter discrètement le bureau. Dans cette mer de blanc et noir, une tâche rouge attira son attention: Dans l'agenda, une inscription était entourée plusieurs fois en rouge, comme pour marquer son importance. Intrigué, Fuery s'appliqua à lire à l'envers la ledit inscription, tout en lançant de regard furtif à son supérieur pour éviter de se faire prendre.

Précaution inutile, Mustang étant focalisé sur les papiers. Mais Fuery pu aisément dire que ce n'était pas ces dernier qui occupaient son esprit.  
Le regard Onyx de Roy était floue, lisant les feuilles sans les analyser. La flamme qui régnait habituellement dans son regard était couverte par une brume de mélancolie. Fuery connaissait que trop bien cette situation, pour l'avoir observée de nombreuses fois chez ces collègues durant les derniers mois. 

Fuery cessa ses activités, et se contenta d'attendre respectueusement que Mustang finissent de signer les papiers et lui rendent, chose que fit Mustang quelques instants plus tard. Le Sergent-chef s'en saisit en le remerciant. Mustang le congédia d'un mouvement de main.

Fuery ne s'en formula pas et fit demi-tours avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais avant d'atteindre cette dernière, il lança un regard furtif à son Colonel .Ce dernier était toujours dans son fauteuil , immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Le temps pour Mustang semblait s'être arrêter.

Avant de s'en rendre compte Fuery s'adressa doucement à lui :

-Vous savez monsieur,ce n'était pas votre faute. Ne vous blâmer pas pour ç vous avez besoin de nous, nous sommes là. 

\- Je sais Fuery , je sais..., lui répondit doucement Mustang, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide. 

Kain comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer. Il se détourna, ouvrit la porte et quitta la salle. Alors qu'il la referma, il crût distinguer un "merci" en provenance du Bureau. Fuery poussa un petit soupir et retourna à son travail, ignorant ces collègues qui discutaient.

En s'installant, il se remémora se qu'il avait lu dans l'agenda, peiné par le chagrin de Roy :

"1er Avril- Saint Hughes" 

_Notes de l'auteur._

 _Je sais que c'est la Saint Hugues normalement mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de Hughes.  
Pour moi bien que Roy reste le plus affecté, ses subordonnés le sont également vu que Hughes venait régulièrement voir Roy et donc il voyait souvent ses subordonnés aussi. De plus, Hughes semblait plutôt quelqu'un sociable avec le contacte facile donc il leur a surment parlé .Enfin c'est comme sa que je le vois ~_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et en espérant que ça vous a plu~_


End file.
